


Underneath the Mask

by CheshireSaxon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Rogues Gallery, villian Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Anastasia Quinn just wanted to finish school and get her medical License. Sadly her talents will be used in a way she never thought, Barry Allen aka The former Flash's silent partner. He's her captor and She's his willing victim.Aurora Snart started from nothing and she'll probably die with nothing But no one can say she had nothing, she has and will always have her family of Rogues





	Underneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a complete one story each chapter will either be labeled Anastasia or Aurora depending on which girl the chapter goes with.

Anastasia Quinn   
5'4 red auburn curls blue eyes pale peach skin B 36   
petite- lithe/ slender 

college, 23 last year Pshycology/ human- sexual development- child physchology   
s. Zacharias 

after s, 2 Villian Flash/ Barry's 27 

Ana groaned pushing fingers through her wild curls as she made her way downstairs, being hungry and wide awake at 3am was  
torture.   
Especially when Zach had told her taking a nap at 1pm was going to do exactly this, but she had early morning class and had to  
finishthe essay for her afternoon class.   
Anastasia entered the kitchen and opened the fridge after fixing her hair, She looked up when she sawthe orange light.  
Ana frowned " Zach ?"   
The man was leaning against the wall a cigerette hanging from his lips " nope, "   
" Oh, you must be a friend of Zach's . um can you open the door if your going to smoke?"   
He just watched her so Ana turned going back to pulling items out to make a sandwich " do you want one ?"   
She gasped when she felt his chest up against her back and saw his hands against the counter caging her in " sure "   
His voice was deep and husky she stayed calm making the sandwiches, He tipped his head into her neck " What's your name ?"   
She frowned " you're not a friend of Zach's "   
" no, tell me your name "   
''Anastasia Quinn. " He hummed " pretty, now make these sandwiches to go. Then were going to go upstairs and pack you a bag "   
She swallowed nodding , wrapping the sandwiches in paper towels then sliding them into a large ziplock bag.   
Ana turned making them chest to chest, she focused on his eyes .   
He stepped back letting her lead him up the stairs and to her bedroom , " pack some clothes.. anything you absolutely need and   
then I want you to pack a bag of what I can pawn Jewelry, anything valuable "   
" Okay"   
'' then your going to leave a note for your brother, in the morning you'll call in sick to work. "  
" okay "   
When she finished she had a duffle, her school bag and a purse . " come on write the note and give me your car keys "   
Ana nodded digging through her school bag she tossed him the keys to her nissian truck before ripping a page from her notebook   
to slowly write out "going on a short break, talk to you as much as I can. Don't worry, I have company - AnaSia "   
The man read over it " company ?" he asked as she taped it to her door " I'd never go on a road trip alone."   
He hummed tossing his hoodie at her " put this on " She did sliding into her truck while he dumped the bags in the backseat, Ana   
watched him drive for the first 20 minutes while he let her eat, but the turkey sandwich plus his silence slowly relaxed her body  
and Ana fell asleep. 

Anastasia woke up slowly mostly because she felt her head bopping softly against a lean chest, she grumbled in her sleep shifting  
till she could bury her face into the crook of the man's neck.  
She drifted in and out as she was carried but blinked awake when she was set down   
" what- "   
" shh, sleep we will talk in the morning . " 

The next time she woke up she found herself in a small room with no windows but the door was cracked open, Ana sat up slowly   
then stood finding her bag she searched through till she realized she had no jacket.   
Her blue eyes moved back to the bed and thats when she found it the flannel, sighing softly she slipped it on before heading  
out into the sunlight. She walked down the long hallway feet freezing against the cold concrete, Ana pulled her hair up into  
a ponytail as she finally reached what seemed to be the kitchen. She frowned when she found it empty but searched through  
the cupboards.   
" hello "   
She tensed looking over her shoulder " hi "   
He watched her with the same green eyes he had the other night, " are you hungry ?"   
She blinked " uh.. no, not yet. Do you .. whats your name ?"   
He hummed " Barry Allen , but thats not what you were going to ask "   
She blushed " no.. um Can I take a shower ?"   
Barry watched her " sure, then we'll talk " She nodded " Okay, thank you. " 

 

She didn't stay in the shower long, but while she was washing she went over the events in her head .   
Barry hadn't hurt her in anyway, he hadn't even scared or threatened her.  
She wondered if that was his plan be nice and make her feel like she owed him, but it didn't feel like that either.  
Ana sighed dressing in a pair of dark blue jeans that clung to her legs and her bra and a simple vneck shirt before slipping  
on the flannel that she was wearing earlier.   
Anastasia exited the bathroom after tugging on socks, she walked back towards the kitchen/ living room she had spotted earlier.   
Barry was sitting at the table he had what looked like blueprints and a thick notebook lying beside it " hey "   
His green eyes snapped up roving over her " sit down " She blinked but did as he said, Barry licked his lips leaning forward  
" I'm going to have some people over here we're planning a heist. Now I don't trust these people and they don't trust me so your  
job is to analyze , Can you do that.. Doctor?"   
She blushed " how?- "   
" research, you don't think I just picked a random house to kidnap some pretty little thing do you ?"   
Ana bit her lip knowing her mouth would fall open if she didn't " I haven't graduated yet I'm not a licens- "   
" doesn't matter, your exams are soon yes ? you'll be there to take them don't worry. Now like I said your going to analyze them   
and if you see anything that could indicate that somethings up from if their too close to if I'm getting screwed you'll let me know. "   
She frowned "How am I supposed to do that we'll be - "   
" signal me , anything that'll tell me who it is " Ana sighed " okay.. I'll think of something "   
Barry nodded " good, " Suddenly he was across the room and back making her gasp " what- how.. "   
her blue eyes met his " your him.. you're the flash " she watched him tense  
" Use to be, now go change into something more.. sensual and lay on the bed "   
She blushed " what ? you want me to - "   
" They don't know you and obviously I'm not going to annouce your my back up so to them you'll be - ''   
" What? your girlfriend ? ''   
He grinned " yeah, something like that . now go change "   
Ana scoffed " fine whatever " She walked back down to the room wondering if she had even packed anything 'sensual '   
She gawked when she opened her bag and dumped the clothes out, apparently Barry had packed some of her sexier more  
revealing clothes while she wasn't looking.  
Ana huffed but maybe she could play it up if Barry wanted an act she'd give it to him, She tugged her jeans   
off and her underwear pulling on the matching red lace set and then the very short black shorts.  
Ana looked in the mirror settling on a see   
through white crop top and his flannel, she grabbed her make up bag which she didn't fully remember packing and made her  
way to the bathroom. Ana gave herself smoking sultry eye makeup and the red stain lipstick, she knew what her signal   
was going to be and she did not want to hear Barry's complaing if she left his lips or skin stained red. 

Anastasia walked back into the living room and crawled up onto the king sized bed before laying back against the headboard,   
" whose she ?"  
Her blue eyes flew up to see the small circle of people, Barry turned his head eyes moving over her a smirk painting his lips  
" Ana, she's harmless Snart, don't worry. "   
" Don't worry ? she- "   
" is harmless " His voice was a low growl and Ana cooed making Barry's eyes flash to her, He paused then went back to  
explaining his plan.   
Anastasia slid her eyes over the group, she of course recognized Leonard Snart, or Captian Cold along with his partner  
Mick Rory, Heatwave.   
Their was a woman with them but Ana didn't know her, The other 2 she definitely recognized.   
Hartley Rathaway and Shawna Baez both were on tv, Rathaway she recognized from the cermony from when the  
particle acceltrator exploded. 

What bothered her was as Barry and Snart were talking Hartley was eyeing Barry then making eye contact with Cold's female   
partner .   
Ana wished she could see his face better and the only way to do that was to move, so she simply grabbed one of her textbooks  
off the nightstand and flipped onto her stomach reading through it.   
The move caught several eyes and she felt them on her as she kicked her feet up into the air,once eyes were off her   
she would discreetly gaze at them .  
Hartley's body language was all off, he seemed defensive like he was expecting a fight or an agrument really.  
Ana thought it was odd, the heist seemed to be a bank robbery which was explainable for the   
Snart crew and even for Shawna but not for Hartley she remembered the reports of his capture he had attacked his father's   
company and then a bridge but it all was connected to The flash, to Barry.   
She wondered why Barry was willing to work with him but then again she didn't know all the history for these villians,  
what she did notice was the way Hartley and Shawna would look around the room his blues eyes eyeing the door, both seemed   
ready to bolt which made her uncomfortable.  
The unknown female suddenly turned her head and let her blue eyes rest on Anastasia who smiled and looked down at her  
book briefly before turning her eyes on Barry who was leaning back in his chair arms spread out to hang on the ones either  
side of him. 

From outsiders point of view it seemed she was admiring the man that she was sleeping with, the way she tilted her head and let  
her gaze move down his body watching his arms and chest flex.  
For Ana she was analyzing him the way he reacted to Snart questioning certain parts of his plan   
" we'll get in and out in 3 minutes and 14 seconds "   
" you know I can do it, why the sudden lack in faith "   
" not lack in faith, just a little .. unconvinced. Aren't you a hero ... Flash " 

Barry tensed and that's when Ana saw it the slight shift in Hartley's expression, this wasn't a team up about a bank robbery.  
She slipped off the bed her feet making a soft smack on the concrete catching their attention, Barry's green eyes moved up   
to her before focusing on Snart  
" my reasoning is none of your concern Snart, just know I'm not going to rat you out. "   
Ana walked over and depoisted herself in Barry's lap slipping her hand up his neck to turn his head and kiss him. He moaned  
kissing her back easily, it made her curious but she pulled back slipping her mouth up his jaw to his ear " something's wrong "   
He chuckled squeezing her waist while she spoke " Hartley, he's acting tense like he wants to bolt. I don't think this is a heist  
their planning. Seems more like a take down . " 

Barry hummed " baby, I'm working " She pulled away with a pout making a few of the others shift uncomfortably.  
Barry turned his eyes on Snart " look, whether or not you believe me I'm robbing this bank with or without your help, I just  
needed some look outs. You all just happen to be the best villians I know, figured we could have some mutual benefits but  
alas if you want out you know where the door is. "   
Snart paused and Hartley finally relaxed " I'm in " Ana blinked when Shawna and the other woman spoke in unsion  
" by the way lady Red , I'm Lisa Snart "  
Ana smiled giggling into Barry's neck " Anastasia , But I think I like that.. Lady Red " she hummed into the man beneath  
her's ear, he nodded . Mick spoke next " he's got a point Cold, I'm in Red"   
Snart sighed but Hartley beat him to agreeing then all eyes turned to the man in the blue coat "alright, I'm in . " 

Anastasia watched them leave from her place on Barry's lap " so.. that happened . "   
He hummed " yeah, thank you for your help "   
She nodded slowly meeting his green eyes " do .. Are you hungry ? I can cook ?"   
Barry blinked " uh yeah.. sure " She stood moving to get ingredients out of the fridge , Ana easily made the pasta with broccili and  
pre cut chicken.   
She bit her lip turning to lean on the counter " so .. I only get 3 days off and my exams are on Thursday. "   
He nodded putting the plans away and set the table, he looked up meeting blue eyes " alright, well I'll take you to work on   
Wednesday and school on the Thursday. "   
She licked her lips " my family ?"   
Barry tensed " we will.. deal with it . " Ana bit her lip easily making 2 plates of dinner " okay" 

Days passed and Anastasia went from guest to resident in the odd Warehouse home, Barry never hurt her or touched her never   
forced her to do anything she never wanted.  
Ana became curious about him, she researched him took it upon herself to find everything she   
could about him. Ana even went as far as to call the hospital where he was held after the accident and the station where he had   
worked. It helped a little, the hospital couldn't give out that information and since Anastasia hadn't gotten her degree yet  
she couldn't exactly say that Barry was her patient. But fortuanately Captian Singh was able to give her some information, mostly  
background on his childhood about his parents.   
It explained enough that she stopped researching especially since she had no other leads. 

" hey " She blinked looking up at him " uh, hi "   
" busy ?"   
" oh.. not really just finishing up an essay. "   
Barry nodded " alright, do you want me to cook tonight ?"   
Ana paused biting her lip " can I ask you something ?"   
He paused " something like what ?" he asked moving to sit on the chair, she swallowed twirling her pen " before I ask I want to   
make something clear. "   
He nodded leaning his elbows on his knees, " I'm not trying to fix you or analyze or... stir up anything I just want to   
understand. See your point of view . "   
Barry watched her his shoulders were tense even as his eyes filled with some sort of understanding, Anastasia bit her lip  
" why.. did you stop being the flash ?"  
His jaw tensed but at her intense stare he slowly relaxed " I.. guess it comes down to I didn't trust someone while   
my team.. they wanted him to join. I was cautious after everything with Harrison Wells.. he killed my mother. But anyways.. this  
new guy I was skeptical but my team they were hounding me so ... I trusted them and I trusted him and He betrayed us..   
he killed my father."   
She gasped hands flying to his knee, Barry tensed at the touch but slowly relaxed " I watched him kill my dad and at first I tried  
truly I did, but I couldn't .. keep my head on that path. I don't kill people and I don't hurt them.   
They call me a white collar criminal. "   
She licked her lips " I know you don't hurt people "   
He frowned " keeping an eye on me ?"   
She hummed meeting his eyes " I don't have to "   
" what ?" She leaned into him " you haven't laid a hand on me, since I got here I have intiated every time we've been in contact. ''   
Barry's eyes never left her as she slowly leaned in watching his facial expression, he leaned back nodding  
" I'm gonna make dinner -. "   
She nodded " okay '' 

 

" ow ! hey easy " Leonard Snart gripped her arm hard, Anastasia sighed she had just wanted to celebrate.  
She'd finally gotten her degree, she was a real doctor. " what's with the grabbing- "   
" Shut up ! this is between me and Scarlet "   
She frowned wincing when he dragged her behind him, Ana blinked in confusion when the wind whipped around her . " Snart ! "   
Anastasia gasped " Barry"   
His green eyes watched her before turning on Snart " leave her out of this. we are even, I helped you out let her go . ''   
Captian Cold raised an eyebrow " really sounds pretty heroic to me "   
Barry snarled " this has nothing to do with being a hero, She's mine. "   
Snart grinned " you sure about that? " Ana whimpered as he tightened his arm around her bicep " Snart ! "   
His cold blue eyes stared at him " I can't believe Lisa was right, fine we make a new deal.. -"   
" no ! we already have one, Ana's not part of it. She's no threat to you. "   
Snart grumbled glaring at the man in the red leather jacket " fine " He pushed Anastasia forward who tripped rushing towards   
Barry, He caught her around the waist holding her close.   
His eyes met Snart's " don't come near her ever again. I don't use Lisa against you, I never have. Don't use Anastasia the way   
you have with Cisco or Caitlin "   
Cold narrowed his eyes " fine. " 

Anastasia gasped when they suddenly stopped and she was back at the warehouse " You know I'm finally a doctor and I get kidnap  
right after the ceremony. "   
Barry sighed " Snart is.. a piece of work. "   
She stared at him " you.. why do you care about me ?"   
He blinked lifting his head to meet her eyes " Anastasia I picked- I chose you as... to help me, you think I'd just let Snart take you?"   
She bit her lip " I ... Barry " Ana closed her eyes " lines are being crossed and I .. need to see my family " her blue eyes opened slowly   
to meet his ,Barry watched her " what kind of lines ?"   
She scoffed " don't even pretend to play dumb, you know . I know you do ."   
He shifted eyes moving over her " Know.. the way you watch me, the way your heart races . The way you bit your lip and tilt your  
head back ."   
She leaned into him not flinching at how close they were, " so .. why haven't you done anything about it. Did you think I was  
going to propistion my captor because in case you forgot you kidnapped me and I haven't been home in weeks,  
I lie to my parents so that I can stay here. " Ana stared at him " I don't know what this is.. and I have no idea if what I'm feeling  
is real or.. if its some weird stockholm thing. "   
Barry blinked " its not you know that, don't pretend like you don't if were being honest tell me the truth. "   
" alright " She leaned back away from him " I dig you, enough said. "   
He grinned " good, like I told Snart your mine. " Their eyes met and Ana bit her lip leaning in slowly and kissing him, Barry  
nipped at her lip sucking it into his mouth.  
She hummed moving to stand between his legs, Barry gripped at her waist deepening there kiss.  
She slipped her arms around his neck twining her fingers into his hair.   
Ana sighed softly as they kissed holding tight to him, Barry pulled her closer sliding his hands down her back to her thighs. He   
hauled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, Ana gasped clutching at his neck.


End file.
